Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a power converter, and more particularly, to a power converter with adaptive zero-crossing current detection.
Description of the Related Art
In electrical engineering, power engineering and the electric power industry, power conversion is converting electric energy from one form to another, converting between AC (Alternating current) and DC (Direct Current), or just changing the voltage or frequency, or some combination of these. A power converter is an electrical or electro-mechanical device for converting electrical energy. One way of classifying power conversion systems is according to whether the input and output are AC or DC.
For example, A DC-to-DC converter is an electronic circuit which converts a source of DC from one voltage level to another. DC-to-DC converters are important in portable electronic devices such as cellular phones and laptop computers, which are supplied with power primarily from batteries. Switched DC-to-DC converters offer a method to increase voltage from a partially lowered battery voltage thereby saving space instead of using multiple batteries to accomplish the same thing. DC-to-DC converters developed to maximize the energy harvest for photovoltaic systems and for wind turbines are called power optimizers.
Nowadays, power converters are applied in many technical fields, and it has become a critical challenge for engineers to design a power converter with good performance.